Palus Plan
The Palus Plan is a proposed economic and land reform program by the Holy States provisional government. In summary, it would see much of the economic freedoms of the member states of the Holy States centralised under an independent central bank authority. On the other hand, it would also see the Bay of Palus (where Palus Urbem is located) opened to immigration. A successor to the Palus Plan, known as the Palus Plan II, goes further by proposing a simultaneous centralisation of nation-wide political power while decentralising urban politics. Economic reform All savings and lending would be managed jointly by a central bank authority and a commercial bank. This authority would also handle setting interest rates for lending. This proposed economic reform was instigated by Paludumia's lending of 2 stacks of iron ingots to Tyavyli without interest (and no gurantee of Tyavyli paying back the debt). Land reform The collapse of active trading between citizens of the Holy States has caused a decline in confidence in Holy States authorities. Many observors have pointed out that vast geographic distances between major economic centres within the Holy States has made trading almost impossible. Travel via the nether has been problematic due to the lack of infrastructure in that realm. An internationally-built, global rail network proposed by Tyavylian President Dimithri has been seen as extremely costly solution and could cause various disputes over its architecture and method of construction. The Holy States provisional government and the Paludumian government are jointly looking into opening up immigration to the Bay of Palus to: # Allow for closer interaction between citizens in order to increase trading. # Extract natural resources with the help of many more citizens. # Develop the satellite towns surrounding Palus Urbem (echoing the earlier Cattle Harbour City plan). # Re-introduce the historic and effective Ume City taxation system. The Paludumian government also argues that Palus Urbem has now overtaken Ume City "by a mile" when it comes to development and being able to function as a capital for the nation. Impact The President of the Provisional Government has also expressed his wish to hold elections to initiate the system of government previously intended for the Holy States. However, if the Palus Plan were successful, it would see the dismantling of the confederal system and its replacement with a more centralised, more democratic, and potentially less religious system of government. Relations with Shanjing Trade with Shanjing could be bolstered if its citizens return to the server. The Bay of Palus is geographically much closer and somewhat more accessible in the overworld to Shanjing. The concentration of almost the entire Holy States citizenry around the Bay of Palus could almost immediately be seen as a threat to Shanjing due to having the entire Holy States Army at its doorstep with the industrial production capabilities that Palus Urbem offers. Relations with Tyavyli Tyavyli would suddenly find itself geographically isolated as much of its neighbouring population in the Holy States would be three-to-four times as far as they currently are between Ty Town and Ume City. It might see it fit to either obstruct the Palus Plan in order to protect its own economy, or join the Holy States and exploit the Palus Plan. The Holy States could potentially open a gap in its defenses as it would no longer be manning its frontier with Tyavyli. Ume City could potentially be open to intrusion or a take-over by renegade forces in Tyavyli that support its former tyrant.